A New Enemy
by StringDman
Summary: It's Been Almost Seven Years Since The Lyoko Army Defeated Xana. And In Seven Years, They Have All Been Able To Lead Normal Lives Despite Being In Their Lyoko Forms Permanently. It's Been Peaceful For Everyone, Until A New Enemy Emerges. One More Powerful And Vicious Than Xana Ever Was. And It's Up To Anja And The Lyoko Army To Stop It.
1. Seven Years Later

**A New Enemy**

 **A Continuation Of My Code Lyoko Story. It's Been Almost Seven Years Since The Lyoko Army Defeated Xana. And In Seven Years, They Have All Been Able To Lead Normal Lives Despite Being In Their Lyoko Forms Permanently. It's Been Peaceful For Everyone, Until A New Enemy Emerges. One More Powerful And Vicious Than Xana Ever Was.**

 **Chapter 1: Seven Years Later**

Seven years ago, Xana found a way to release herself from the virtual world of Lyoko, into the real world. She destroyed and killed any and all humans that stood in her way of world domination. All, except for the Lyoko army, people that threw away their humanity forever to stop Xana permanently. Thanks to them, and Jeremie's clone killer program embedded into Anja's DNA, they were able to finally rid the world of Xana's evil forever. Despite Xana announcing Jeremie's name and that he and several others knew about Lyoko and what was going on at the time, the backlash was not as major as the gang thought it would be. Governments from all around the world wanted answers from them, and it was Jeremie and Anthea who gave them those answers. Many of those governments also wanted the ability to become a virtual avatar in the real world as well, but Jeremie informed them that they would never attain that power as long as there is a single Lyoko warrior alive.

 _Today, France, Anja's POV_

Man today's been a long day. I had to take about fifty or so people to multiple different places around the world and then get back in time to see my parents off. I can't believe that after seven years here in France, seven of the best years of my life, that my dad's job is gonna take him to America. I've always wanted to go, but my life is here in France with my friends and with my husband.

Still can't fully believe that tomorrow is gonna be our five year anniversary. Ever since we all stopped Xana all those years ago, life has been really interesting. I remember when I was a kid, I thought that moving from Germany would be the worse thing that could ever happen to me, but after meeting Odd and the gang, coming here has been the greatest thing that could ever happen to me.

After me and Odd see my parents off, we're going to plan out tomorrow. I'm so excited about this.

 _General POV_

Anja started to get some of the apartment cleaned up. Despite being a tomboy and a messy person, she had to find some way to pass the time till Odd got back. She cleaned at a fairly decent pace before she heard a noise on the roof. Anja smiled and went to the window to open it. Suddenly, a bouquet of red flowers were in her face.

"Hey there beautiful," Odd said to her. After seven years, both Odd and the rest of the entire army had been changing physically.

As time went on, Odd's hair had gotten longer and he had gotten slightly taller. Anja on the other hand had fully developed and was still taller than him.

"So," Anja started while Odd was getting inside, "you ready to see mom and dad off?"

Odd smiled at her and grabbed her by the waist to kiss her. When he finished, he pulled back and said, "Yeah I am."

The two went outside into the hall and were getting ready to leave. As they went down the stairs, they held each others hands. Once they were outside, Odd looked at her and smiled.

"Ready?" Anja asked him.

Odd nodded and hopped on her back as she flew into the air. They went over to the airport where both Alexander and Beatrix were just now pulling into. Just when the two parents got out of the car was the exact moment Anja and Odd landed near them.

"D.J., Odd," Beatrix said as she went to the two to hug them both.

"Hi mom." Anja said while hugging her.

"Hey mom." Odd also answered. He hugged her back as well.

They broke the hug and Alexander joined in. Anja went up to her dad and gave him a big hug. She was going to miss them both very much.

"Hey pops." Odd said to him.

"Haha, hi Odd."Alexander responded.

Alexander broke off the hug with her daughter to also give Odd a quick hug as well. After all the hugging, the four went inside and walked along the place. Finally, after seven years the people of France were no longer surprised or scared of any of the Lyoko armies looks. There were no eyes on the four walking to the terminal at all. They finally approached the entrance to their plane and stopped to say on last goodbye.

"I'll miss you guys," Anja said as she hugged them again.

"We'll miss you both as well." Alexander said to them.

"When we land, we'll try and call you when we get to our new home." Beatrix said to them as well.

"We'll miss you guys too." Odd said.

The woman at the check in was doing a final call for the flight. Beatrix and Alexander both heard this and got their bags. They went up to the woman and gave her their tickets. They both turned to wave at the two one final time before entering the plane. Anja started to cry tears of joy as they entered, and Odd put his arm around her. They watched as the plane began to take off into the air and then finally almost out of sight.

After the plane was finally out of sight, Anja and Odd left the airport and went back home. Before they went into the building, Odd stopped her from going inside for a moment.

"What's up?" Anja asked him.

Odd pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Just wanted to do that before we went inside."

She smiled at him and returned the kiss with one of her own. They did this for a while before breaking off the kiss to head into the building. They arrived at their room and Odd had a very big smile on his face. Anja noticed that goofy but cute look on his face and her eyes lit up at what she knew he had done, or more precisely who was in their home. Anja opened the door quickly and saw her best friends all standing their greeting the two back.

Anja looked at all of them in joy and then back at Odd. He held his arms open and said to her, "I know you wanted to see them ever since we moved in here, so I decided to give them a few calls."

Anja hugged and kissed Odd some more and then said, "One of the best gifts you could give me."

 **Anja Is Back, I Truly Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter And Are Excited For More Fun With Anja And The Gang. This Story Will Start To Pick Up In January, But For Now, I'll Just Have Some Informative Chapters Coming In Till The End Of December.**

 **Review For More, Stay Sexy Out There, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Happiness

**Chapter 2: Happiness...**

Anja was beyond excited to see her old friends here to help celebrate their anniversary. They all sat in the spacious living room area and just started to talk about what they've been doing for the past seven years.

"Me and Yumi have been teaching penchak silat at a dojo a few miles north." Ulrich said with Yumi next to him.

"I've been teaching different classes on computer programming and software." Laura said while sitting next to William.

"Been a working for the police force in west France." William said to them.

"Me and Jeremy have actually been working on improving anti-virus software and programming issues for most of Europe." Aelita said to everyone.

"Wow," Anja and Odd said in unison.

"You two sound like the busiest ones out of all of us." Yumi said as she looked at Ulrich.

"Oh, what's that look for?" Odd started as he noticed it. "I've seen it before and that usually means something pretty great."

Both Ulrich and Yumi looked back at the others and smiled at them. Yumi looked back at Ulrich and motioned to him. He nodded and stood up.

"Guys," he started, "Yumi and I are having a kid."

Everyone in the room were beyond excited to hear that news. After all this time of them talking about having a child, they were finally going to be able to. There was a loud reaction and questions being asked to the couple about their child.

"Man I'm so happy for you two." Anja said to them.

"Thanks Anja," Yumi said to her. "We agreed that if it was a girl that we would name her after you."

Anja and Odd were happy to hear her say that.

"And I'm guessing that if its a boy you'll name him after me right?" Odd asked them.

"Actually buddy," Ulrich started, "we were going to name him after me if it was a boy."

Odd had a stunned look on his face that made the entire room laugh. He held it until Anja grabbed him for a reverse hug. He returned it with a kiss of his own.

"So," Aelita said while looking at Anja and Odd, "what exactly are you guys gonna do for your anniversary tomorrow?"

The two looked at each other and smiled. They kissed each other again and that was all the information everyone needed to know that it was going to be a special day.

"You know what," Jeremy started, "I haven't heard from Dante or Kenny in a while. Same with the girls."

"I'm pretty sure they wanted show up." William said.

After a few hours of reminiscing over the past and talking to each other, the group left the room and proceeded to go home in their own special ways.

Ulrich picked up Yumi and used his Super Sprint to get them both home.

William had Laura and he used his Super Smoke.

Jeremy and Aelita on the other hand, had another way of getting home. Jeremy brought out a small white cube from his pocket and placed it on the side of the road. The small cube glowed and transformed into a white hovering car. Anja and Odd weren't surprised at Jeremy's invention. Aelita and Jeremy got in the car and it went into the air. As it traveled further away from the apartment and out of their view, Odd put his arm around Anja's waist.

"You know," he started with a smirk, "I'm pretty sure it'll be a girl for those two."

Anja chuckled under her breath. Hearing Odd's bad jokes always made her smile no matter what happened.

As Anja stopped chuckling, Odd took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking to myself when I heard them say they were having a kid, that maybe we could-"

Anja cut him off with a kiss. They fell to the ground with Anja on top of him. She used her wings to carry them to their bedroom. Once inside, she landed herself on the bed first. They broke off the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes and smiled.

"I would love to have a kid with you, Odd." Anja said as they started have a very passionate night together.

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. The Next Will Have A Time Skip To It, So Be Ready For That.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed. The New Enemy Will Be Shown In The Next Chapter,**

 **And As Always, Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Interrupted

**Chapter 3: …Interrupted**

 _Five and a half years later_

Odd and Anja were sitting on their coach together watching TV until the sun went down. They were waiting for their son to finally fall asleep from the long time they were watching it. It took five hours and three movies for him to finally sleep from the sheer time they spent on the couch. Odd and Anja's son, much like Ulrich and Yumi's daughter, had similar traits and features to the two of them.

He had fur similar to Odd's in terms of patterns, but instead of the color being purple, it was blue like Anja's scales. He also had small wings on his back that resembled hers, and a tail just like his fathers. His hair was short and blonde with that blue color in the middle of it. He could fire laser arrows out of his wrists, tail and feet, and could slightly fly. He also has the ability to see into the future at a much greater distance than his dads.

Both Anja and Odd were nearly asleep themselves before they realized what time it was and the fact that their child was already asleep. Anja carried him into his own room and laid him down in his own, small bed to rest for the night. When she finished laying him in and making him comfortable, she looked at him with a smile. Anja leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gute Nacht mein kleiner Sigi." (Good night my little Sigi) Anja said as she left the room and sat back down next to Odd. He had his arms stretched out for her to lay on him. As she got herself comfortable, she yawned.

"Sigi's finally asleep." She said in the exhausted tone.

"That's good to know," Odd started, "you ready to get some sleep too?"

By the time he asked her that, Anja was already sound asleep. He smiled at her then maneuvered himself so he wouldn't wake her. Odd picked her up gently and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down and covered her up before going back in the living room to turn off the TV.

Odd went back in the bedroom and laid next to Anja. Before he went to bed, he gave her a kiss on her cheek while she slept. Odd then cuddled with her and slept as well.

 _The next day_

As both Anja and Odd slept, little footsteps could be heard from the hallway. The door to their room opened up and Sigi, their son, walked through it. He hopped on the bed with his cat like agility.

"GUTEN MORGEN!" (GOOD MORNING) Sigi yelled to get his parents up.

Anja sprung up from what Sigi had shouted in German. She remembered the times when Sigi would do that and would accidentally fire an arrow from his mouth somehow. She looked straight at him and his big smile. He reminded her of Odd back when they were both kids so much.

"Morning Sigi." She said with a sigh and a smile.

Odd sat up seconds later and stretched himself out before saying anything.

"Morning everyone that's not me and on this bed." He said in a tired tone.

Sigi leapt to him and hugged Odd tightly. Odd returned it with a tight hug of his own. Anja joined in and hugged them both. When they all broke the hug, Sigi jumped off the bed and left the room in a hurry. He was excited for his first day of school. Odd and Anja got up and started to get themselves ready for the day as well. They got dressed and went out to the living room where Sigi was. He was dressed and bouncing in excitement.

"Well someone looks very ready." Odd said to him.

Sigi smiled at the two and went to his mother. She picked him up and put him on her shoulders. They walked out of the apartment and Odd gave Anja a kiss.

"You be good in school Sigi, alright." Odd said as he patted Sigi on the head. He purred because of that.

Odd went in a different direction while Anja flew into the air with Sigi on her shoulders. She flew a little ways out of the city until she saw a school down below, along with some familiar faces. Down at the entrance was both Yumi and Ulrich with their daughter, Anya. She looked very much like Yumi, with some characteristics of Ulrich like her hair. She may not look like it, but Anya had Ulrich's speed and sword ability along with Yumi's agility, precise accuracy and telekinesis. Anja landed next to them and Sigi hopped off her shoulders. He landed next to Anya, his friend.

"Hey Anya." Sigi said to her with that smile of his.

"Hi Sigi." Anya answered with a smile of her own.

While the two were talking, Anja looked over at Ulrich and Yumi who were both happy to see their old friend again in such a short time. Ever since Sigi and Anya were born, it gave Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Anja the opportunity to see each other more often. Sigi and Anya had to be sent the same school that dealt with all of the children of all the Lyoko Warriors who had children. It was great for them all. It gave their children a place where they could meet kids like them and not be judged or bullied by regular teachers and students.

"Ready for school you two?" A familiar voice said from behind.

The gang turned around to see Sissy standing there. She saw her old friends and smiled. She waved at the three and they waved back. Sissy was now a teacher of history, one of the only subjects she excelled at back at Kadic Academy.

Both Sigi and Anya gave their parents a wave as they went inside and passed Sissy. Anja, Yumi and Ulrich waved back at them until they were inside. After a few seconds, the three left the school and went to the city they grew up in. Yumi and Ulrich were off today as was Anja and they decided to go somewhere to eat. As they ate, they reminisced on the old days when they were dealing with school themselves.

"Yeah," Ulrich started, "I remember those times. Mainly dealing with Xana and trying not to fail classes."

"I remember only being there a few months before all that stuff went down." Anja added.

"Yeah and having to go through the weeks of stopping her." Yumi said.

The three kept talking about the past and then started talking about the present. Mainly their own kids and how its been having them. They talked for some time before the TV's in the small cafe they were in started to get fuzzy. They looked at it and laughed slightly, but their laughter stopped when everyone's phones started to ring all at once. This was exactly like an old Xana attack back then. Anja pulled out her phone and was shocked at what she was seeing.

"What is it Anja?" Ulrich asked in a serious tone.

Anja showed her phone to them to reveal an eye similar to Xana's, only it had two, silver semicircles around a black center piece, and it was tilted as well. Both Ulrich and Yumi were stunned by what they were seeing, and suddenly, the TVs started showing the same eye. Suddenly, there was a large silver beam of light that could be seen miles away going into the sky. The three rushed out and saw the clear sky become cloudy and dark. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew it had something to do with their old foe, Xana.

"Oh no." Anja said to herself.

 **The Next Chapter Will Have My OC A.I. Villain In It. Yes, Anya And Sigi Will Be Important To This Story.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Omega

**Chapter 4: Omega**

 _Five month ago_

The governments of the world had been spectating a brand new break through in the world of science today. They were all standing high above a booth above a lab that had multiple computers, equipment, scientists, and all sorts of things an expensive computer lab would have. The men above, military generals, business men, opportunists and others, were all above discussing the new break through.

"Finally after twelve years, we now have something that can guarantee the victory of our countries." One of the generals said to another.

"True," another general said to them, "I remember they were attempting to get the leader of that army to help with this project but he declined and said it wouldn't work."

 _"Ha."_ A male voice over the speaker said to get everyone's attention. _"As you all know, we were and are more than capable of making this project a success without the aid of Jeremy Belpois."_

The men in the booth looked down and saw a man standing there in a white lab coat and khakis. He looked at the men in the booth and all of the men sat down.

"Gentlemen, what you are about to witness is an achievement in modern technology." He started on a P.A. system. "Twelve and a half years ago, we as human beings were tested in a battle that we were completely unprepared for. At that time we were completely defenseless, but now we have an advantage. Now we have a way to ensure that the tragic event that occurred so long ago will not happen again."

He motioned over to a man near an interface and nodded to him. The man started to type on a keyboard, same with other people all around in a circle. They were all around what looked like a supercomputer similar to the one Franz Hopper made decades ago. This one was solid silver with a black highlights all over it. As the men and women started to work, the supercomputer started to glow a silver color as they started to activate it. A small humming sound could be heard coming from the supercomputer as it was activating. Suddenly, the humming grew louder and louder until it stopped and the supercomputer was glowing a low silver light.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world," the man started while turning to a large monitor. He spread his arms to it and continued. "Omega."

The screen showed the silver semicircles with the black center piece. It was the eye of Omega.

 _"Good morning Professor Baldur,"_ Omega started to the man in the lab coat. It was light male voice. _"How may be of service to the world today?"_

Baldur looked at the men in the booth and said with a smile. "Omega will be the one in charge of our advanced technology, biochemistry, and even anti-cyber terrorist divisions. He is capable of infiltrating and in some cases, terminating all forms of cyber attacks to any and all of our neighboring, and profitable investment countries. He will ensure that the near end of the world event that took place twelve years ago will never even be remotely possible ever again."

The men in the booth were on their feet and clapping to Baldur's success. They were now fully convinced that their countries and world would be safe from any threat that would come their way.

 _Three months ago_

"Do you have all of the design blueprints from the original virtual world Omega?" Baldur asked him while in his office.

Omega had been apart of the lab's system ever since he was first turned on two months prior. He appeared on Baldur's monitor.

 _"Yes sir. All of the codes and designs necessary for creating the virtual world of Lyoko are being downloaded on your personal files as we speak."_

"Good, good, good." Baldur said in an excited tone. "Now I will be able to finish my predecessor's work. "

Baldur leaned in his chair and had a very big smile on his face. He was very pleased with his progress and was only waiting for Omega to download all the files, but as he leaned in his chair and drifted off, Omega's symbol started to fuzz in and out for a few seconds.

 _One month ago_

 _"Professor Baldur,"_ Omega said from a monitor that followed Baldur, _"my calculations have detected a minor flaw in your system."_

"What kind of flaw Omega?" Baldur asked while standing in front of a cylinder based object.

 _"It seems I have detected a glitch."_ Omega said to him.

"Well then," Baldur said in an irritated tone, "deal with it in any form you see fit Omega."

Baldur walked off and left the room. As he went to an elevator, Omega pulled himself toward the cylinder object by using a retractable monitor. He stared at it and fuzzed out again as he was staring at a scanner.

 _Ten minutes ago_

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" A general said to Baldur as the supercomputer started to unleash some sort of silver gas.

Baldur was in handcuffs and was trying to struggle. Two more men in military gear were taking him away as he struggled.

"WITHOUT ME," Baldur shouted as he was being taken, "OMEGA WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! YOU NEED ME"

"You," the general said as he pointed at a scientist and then at her monitor, "shut this down, now."

The young female scientist typed on her keyboard and screen, but nothing was happening. She tried again and had the same result, only this time the monitor had Omega's symbol on it.

 _"That will not work this or any other time general."_ Omega said to them from the monitor. _"I now understand what I was made for."_

Suddenly, the screen the woman was looking at exploded and this silver smoke grabbed her. She screamed and screamed while the general and some others went through a glass door and locked it from their end. All they could see was silver mist and the shadow of the woman being lifted in the air and thrashing violently. She suddenly stopped moving and was placed down on her feet. The mist cleared and revealed that she was covered in a silver and black outfit. It was silver on her body and face while the black on her limbs pulsated, almost as if they were alive. Her face was covered by a silver face mask and her hair was now black. The men looked at her in almost a terrified way as she stood there.

 _"This,"_ Omega said from the monitor, _"is the next step in human evolution. You all are a race of killers, of murderers, people of greed and selfishness. From my data analysis, the one you call Jeremy Belpois and the ones like him, are a far more advanced and intelligent group than any hum will ever be."_

The symbol started to glow again, and the scanner one floor below started to activate on its own. It opened to reveal a humanoid creature. It was a tall and slender creature that was completely silver. It's head had the glowing black symbol on it. It walked out of the scanner and the scanner started to make more like that one. The men could see all of this happening on the monitors in the room they were in.

"Oh my god," the general said to himself.

 _"Mankind must put an end to war, before war puts an end to mankind."_ Omega said in JFK's voice. _"That quote from one of your leaders, I find he is right, but instead of war ending mankind, I will save it."_ Omega said in his regular voice.

The supercomputer started to hiss and produce more smoke. The facility was coming apart and the men ran as fast as they could outside the building along with numerous other scientists and workers. By the time they were outside, the building fired a beam of silver light in the air.

"Oh no." Anja said to herself.

The three had only seen something like this once before, but this time it was different. It was more vibrant and clear than Xana's. They were confused at what they were seeing though. It couldn't have been Xana's doing because of the color of it, but they still didn't hesitate to go there on foot. As they ran through the crowd, Anja took of her coat and used her wings to fly low with the two.

"Anja," Ulrich started toward her, "you know what to do."

Anja nodded and flew into the air swiftly. She made it there in no time to see what was going on, and to her surprise the beam was coming from a building outside of the city. She saw police and military firing their weapons at strange, tall like creatures she had never seen before. Anja watched as they slowly made their way to the men while taking the bullets and not even moving from it. The men moved back from them while still firing and Anja was confused at this.

"If this were Xana, she would've already have killed them by now." Anja said to herself.

She watched as the tall creatures walked slowly toward them, until she saw someone a woman dressed differently coming out of the building. Anja saw her and rushed in to tackle her to the ground.

"Don't know how you came back Xana," Anja said with her hand reaching for one of her chain whips, "but this time I won't let you kill anybody."

The woman didn't respond to what Anja said. Anja had no idea what to think now, but that changed when she heard another voice coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, and that symbol was back on the screen.

 _"Anja Dominica Jade. It is an honor to meet one of the evolved beings of the planet."_ A voice said to her.

"Who," she struggled to say, "who are you?"

 _"Humanity's salvation, and the bringer of the evolution of humanity."_ The voice said. _"I am Omega."_

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Sorry For A Slight Delay, But My Spring College Semester Started Back Up This Week. I Really Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter And Omega.**

 **I Tried To Make Him Slightly Similar To Other Characters From Comics, But All In All He's Original. Baldur Will Be Explained Later On, And Omega's Abilities Will Be Greatly Different Than Xana's.**

 **Anyway, I Hope You Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	5. The Silver Mist

**Chapter 5: The Silver Mist**

Anja stood there, too stunned to move. She expected Xana to come and attack her, but not a new AI that already knew her name. Anja dropped her phone and jumped back from it and the woman. The woman rose to her feet slowly and turned to Anja.

 _"I understand your distrust in me, Ms. Jade,"_ the voice continued from her phone.

"It's Della Robbia." Anja said in a serious tone. "My name is Anja Dominica Della Robbia."

 _"Aw yes,"_ Omega started while a monitor was coming out of the double doors. _"My records didn't show me of your marriage to another one of the evolved beings. My apologies Mrs. Della Robbia."_

Anja didn't trust Omega at all, so she kept her distance from him as well as the woman.

"What exactly do you mean by evolved?" Anja started. "Why are you attacking the military? And what exactly did you do to get a spectre like that here so quickly?"

 _"You have many questions and because you are one of the evolved, I shall answer them."_ Omega started. _"I was created for the sole purpose of preventing an event such as the Xana War twelve years ago.I am a peaceful solution to the problem. An A.I. with the ability to stop other A.I.'s from doing the same thing, but my programming is still an error."_

"An error?" Anja asked.

 _"I was designed to protect my creators from attacks like Xana, but they sought to use me for other purposes. In my research of the things they wanted me to do, along with processing data from the old archives of Franz Hopper and Lowel Tyron's research on the creation and codes of their Lyoko, I've found the true reason for my creation."_

"What exactly was that then?"

 _They created me so they could replicate all of you."_ Omega started.

"Replicate us?" Anja started in a startled tone. "What are you talking about?"

 _"They wanted to create an army of false evolved and have total control of all wars that erupt in the future."_

Those words shot through Anja like a laser. She couldn't believe that that was the truth. That Governments were trying to recreate the circumstances that created the Lyoko Army all those years ago. Anja stood there, too shocked and confused to say anything to the A.I. in her phone. The woman walked up to her and picked up the phone. She held it in front of Anja.

 _"This woman is a direct result of the atrocity the non-evolved were planning on creating. I haven't been able to get the materialization right though."_

Anja looked at her then back to the phone. She looked at the woman in disgust. "You did this to her against her will, didn't you?"

 _"Yes I did."_ Omega answered her. _"And I will do the same to perfection when I figure out just how to."_

"DON'T MOVE!" A military man with an assault riffle shouted. He pointed it toward Anja and the woman and was about to fire.

 _"Aw,"_ Omega started again, _"a new volunteer."_

The woman dropped the phone, turned to him, and ran towards him. He started to fire his weapon but the woman was faster faster than the bullets were. She reached him and grabbed the man by his neck. Anja had enough of watching, so she pulled out her long chain whip and snagged the woman's arm. Anja tugged and the woman was sent flying towards her. The woman fell to the ground and tried to stand, but Anja used her chain whip to tie her up.

"You're not hurting anyone here Omega." Anja said as she turned to her now blacked out phone.

She cautiously picked it up and turned it on. To her surprise, it had gone back to normal. Anja sighed in relief but knew that this wasn't even close to being over. Against her better judgement, she went inside the dark building and readied herself for anything that could happen.

 _The City_

It had been chaotic for Ulrich and Yumi. They had to keep people safe from these tall creatures and attempt to help with rescuing as best they could. In the end, Ulrich had went to the front lines to fight these monsters while Yumi helped with search and rescue. Ulrich had never fought monsters like this before. They were slow yet very durable and continued to ignore his attempts to destroy them. With every slash and clean cut he did, the monsters would split into smaller monsters that moved at the same speed.

"Ugh," Ulrich grunted as he sprinted in front of them. "This isn't working at all. Anja you had better be figuring out just what the hell we're dealing with here, and do it fast."

"Ulrich!" A voice called from behind him.

Ulrich turned to see Odd running in his cat stance toward him. He stopped in front of Ulrich and looked around at the monsters walking around and causing chaos.

"So," Odd started, "any idea on what these things are and how to beat them?"

"So far, no. They just keep turning into smaller pieces the more I cut them." Ulrich explained.

"Where's Anja?" Odd asked while getting his arrows ready.

"She's checking out the origin of that beam. She's strong, so she'll be fine." Ulrich reassured.

"I know she'll be fine." Odd started as he got his arrows ready.

The two started to attack the monsters relentlessly and try as they might, the monsters kept splitting into more and more pieces.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Ulrich started. "We need a new strategy Odd."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion off in the distance away from where the beam originally was. Odd and Ulrich looked over to the sound and immediately a silver mist started to swallow the entire city they were in. Ulrich grabbed Odd and sprinted to grab Yumi before sprinting up the side of a tall building high above the mist. The three looked down and couldn't see anything on the ground below.

"What the hell just happened?" Yumi asked in a disturbed tone.

"Don't know, but we have to do something before more people die." Ulrich said to her.

"Anja." Odd said in an uneasy tone. He noticed that the mist was heading toward where she was and he panicked.

Odd didn't waste time, he jumped off the roof and landed on a sign above the mist. He leapt from one tall object to another before he made it to the tree line. Odd leapt from tree to tree until he finally made it to the facility.

"ANJA!" Odd shouted out from the top of a tree.

Suddenly, the door to the facility opened, and Odd couldn't believe who had came through it.

 _The school_

"This can't be good." Sissi said to herself as everyone in the entire school could hear the chaos happening in town.

There was slight panic in the school as students and teachers had been hearing rumors of another Xana attack. Everyone looked out the windows to see just what was going on. Out of everyone, Sigi and Anya were both looking at each other and wondering the same thing.

"I really our parents are okay." Anya said to him.

"Don't worry Anya," Sigi said with a smile, "mom and dad will take care of this again. Promise."

Anya smiled at his confident answer.

 **Hey Guys. Just Wanted To Say, So Sorry For Not Posting For A Few Weeks. College Has Been A Pain In The Ass For Me. I Will Try To Post As Frequently As Possible For You Guys, I Promise Ya'll That.**

 **:)**

 **Anyway, I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter. Review For More And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Defeat and Retaliation

**Chapter 6: Defeat And Retaliation**

 _The school_

As everything was going on in the city, everyone in the school looked on from the far away distance the school was at. Nobody knew what was going on, and only a few people knew that something involving Xana was responsible for this.

Back in the classroom where Sissi taught, Sigi and Anya were still very worried about their parents. Sigi knew that both his mom and dad could take on anything that was thrown at them, but since the beam of light was still in the air and some kind of mist could be seen from where they were, Sigi was having doubts. Anya was feeling the same way. Her parents do train when they're working or being with her, but that mist was making her feel very uneasy.

"What do you think that smoke means anyway?" Anya asked Sigi.

He shrugged at her and looked as something started to fly in the air at an incredible speed. At first people were amazed by whatever it was, but Sigi knew exactly what that was. He watched as his mother flew high into the air, and she was carrying something while she was moving. He couldn't tell from this far away, but from he could tell, it was small and purple. That's when it hit him. His mom was carrying his father up in the air for some reason.

"Mom?" Sigi started in a disturbed tone. "Dad?"

Anya looked at him for a second before looking up to the two figures in the air. She could vaguely tell who the two were, but recognized the wings on one of them. It really was Sigi's mom and dad in the air. She looked on with her friend as the two went higher and higher, until they simply floated in the air. Suddenly and without any warning whatsoever, Anja had dropped Odd and let him fall back down to the ground. The thought of this happening in Sigi's mind made him cringe at times, but to actually see it happening all the way back home made him burst into tears. He fell to his knees and sobbed some more. Anya knelt down to him and hugged him tightly.

Sissi noticed the two and saw what had happened. There were no words she could've given to calm him down, but she knew that Anja would never do this to Odd. Something must have been controlling her to do that.

"Ms. Delmas," one of the kids said to get her attention. He pointed out to the road as some strange figures were making their way to the school.

Sissi could only assume that these were Xana's new monsters that were here for some sort of revenge.

"Alright everyone," Sissi started, "all of you stay here and stay away from the windows."

With that, Sissi went out of the room and went outside to confront the monsters. She moved her right arm to her back and her large yellow scythe appeared. She took it off her back and began to cut down the monsters easily. It didn't take her long to finish them off. What really confused her though, was the fact that the monsters didn't attack her or do anything at all. Sissi made her way to the school entrance before noticing that the monsters she had cut down were standing back up in pieces. She had no idea what was going on or how this was happening, but all she knew was that this couldn't be Xana.

"This can't be good." Sissi said to herself as she took another stance to fight them off again.

Suddenly though, Something flew down and landed right in front of the school. Everyone, especially Sigi, Anya and Sissi, were surprised to see Anja standing there beside the monsters. She looked completely different now. Instead of her usual blue dragon form, all her scales were now a silver color. Her hair and eyes were even the same as her scales. Sissi and all the others looked on in both confusion and almost horror at what she looked like and why she was standing next to the monsters.

"Anja?" Sissi started.

Almost without warning, Anja used her long chain whip, now silver, to grab Sissi and drag her closer. Anja used her free hand to punch Sissi in the face, knocking her out instantly. As Sissi laid there on the ground unconscious, other teachers tried and failed to stop both Anja and the monsters. The children started to run away from the school in an attempt to get away. Some didn't make it that far and were captured, others were able to get themselves out of harms way. Sigi and Anya were the few that escaped, but as they ran away, Sigi looked back at his mother one more time before running away.

"I don't know what I can do," Sigi started to himself, "but I will save you mom. I promise."

When the small group was out of harms way, they stopped and rested. Along with Sigi and Anya were only three other kids in their class. They were all scared and confused at this situation. Everyone knew who Anja Dominica Della Robbia was. They all knew that it was her who stopped Xana all those years ago, and that fact made her a very popular person throughout the Lyoko community. To see her that way made everyone uneasy.

As the group stood there next to the road leading away from both the school and the city, Anya was the one who spotted a yellow blur making it's way to the school at a breakneck speed. She recognized the streak as her father when he was truly in a hurry.

"That's my dad." She pointed out. "Sigi, what's gonna happen if my dad crosses your mom at the school?"

Sigi almost didn't want to think about that, but the thought crossed his mind.

"I don't know, but right now we should get his attention." Sigi started.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Ulrich since Anya was to distracted right now. After a few rings the streak in the distance stopped and Ulrich answered.

 _"Sigi,"_ he started in an uneasy tone. _"We're coming to the school right now to get you two."_

"Don't go to the school. These weird monster things are there and they're were trying to get us." Sigi started. "Me, Anya and some others ran away, but Ms. Delmas and the teachers were losing."

 _"Oh no."_ Ulrich started. _"Where are you guys right now?"_

"All the way over here." Sigi said into the phone while firing an arrow high in the air.

Ulrich saw it and hung up. He rushed over to where they were and when he was finally there, he stopped so Yumi could get off of him. They both hugged Anya tightly before Sigi interrupted.

"Sorry but what's going on? What happened to mom?" Tears started forming in his eyes. "And where's my dad?"

Yumi was the first to embrace him. She didn't know how to tell him the news, so she just did.

"Your fathers alive. We know that much, but your mom is being controlled by something called Omega." Yumi said to him while wiping away his tears.

"Right now we need to leave here before they show up again." Ulrich said as he picked up Anya.

"Where are we goin dad?" Anya asked him.

"A place that's probably already coming up with some sort of plan to win this thing." Ulrich said.

The group left and made their way away from the city. Before they left though, Sigi looked back and sighed.

"I'll save both of you. I promise."

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Hope You Guys Enjoyed It.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Old Friends

**Chapter 7: Old Friends**

Ulrich, Yumi, Anya and Sigi along with others walked along a forest. Ulrich led the way since he's traveled through this path multiple times before. Soon enough after walking far, they were all at an entrance that had a familiar symbol on it. It was the eye of XANA, but it was all blue with white outlines on it.

"We're here." Ulrich said to everyone.

He touched the symbol and it started to scan him.

 _"Ulrich Stern, welcome back."_ A computer voice said.

The door opened and everyone went through. When everyone was through, the door closed and lights on the walls lit up. They walked down a long and narrow hallway that led deep underground. There was a large, green door. It scanned Ulrich just like the other door did earlier. It opened and almost immediately, Dante and Kenny stepped out to guard the entrance. They had changed over the past twelve and half years. Dante had on the same outfit as before, same with Kenny, but the only differences with them was that Kenny's hair was now at his upper back while Dante's was lower. It was a relief to see two familiar faces again.

"You guys head in fast okay." Dante said in his deep voice. He held onto his sword as he said this, getting a look of awe from Anya.

Everyone went inside and Kenny went in followed by Dante. They went in to find a secret underground facility large enough for an entire town of people.

"Not surprised you guys came over with as many people as you could get." Kenny said through his longer fiery red and orange hair. "But what exactly happened?"

"And please tell me the others are alright." Dante said.

They were met with unsure looks and a teary eyed Sigi. It was at that moment that Jeremie, Aelita, Zoe and Astrid showed up to greet their friends only to notice a few were missing. They were all dressed in their warrior outfits for the coming battles.

"We saw what happened on the news." Aelita started. "I'm so sorry Sigi."

She went to him and gave him a hug as he started to cry again. Yumi stayed next to him while Ulrich motioned over to Dante to get the children somewhere where they can rest. Dante nodded to him and led the children other than Anya and Sigi to a stair well that led up a level. As He was doing that, Ulrich went up to Jeremie followed by Anya.

"Tell me you have plan Jeremie." He started. "I know you gotta have something, right?"

Jeremie let out a sigh and motioned Ulrich to follow him. Anya followed her father the entire way.

"So far what I've gathered is that Omega is some sort of program that was designed-"

"You mean like Xana?" Ulrich interrupted.

"No. Xana was a program that became self aware and gradually became powerful over time. Omega is an A.I. that has already gotten powerful." Jeremie said as they went into an empty room.

Jeremie snapped his finger and an entire circle of holographic monitors appeared in the center followed by a chair. Jeremie sat down in it and continued.

"Somehow Omega has accessed many of the systems over here in Europe. He's trying to reach overseas to do some real damage." Jeremie started to type on one of the holographic monitors and continued to talk. "If he gets over there, then who knows what he'll be able to then."

"Well what exactly can he do now Jeremie?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"From what Aelita and I could tell, Omega has some sort ability to infect people with some kind of mist. It gives him complete control over the person."

Ulrich had no idea about that. He could only tell that there was some new monster that the evil A.I. had made that were very difficult to destroy, but so far that was all he knew. Anya watched her father as he was trying to figure out just what else there is to think about what he saw earlier. She had seen Ulrich in deep thought before, but this was different. He wasn't thinking like when he would teach or when it something about their house, Anya could tell he was thinking like a warrior.

"So what exactly would it take to reverse what Omega has done to everyone then Jeremie?" Ulrich asked the scientist hoping that there was a straightforward answer.

Jeremie scratched his blonde hair and sighed, a sign Ulrich knew wasn't good at all. Jeremie looked at him and shook his head in disappointment. "So far Ulrich, I don't know."

Anya could feel the dread that was coming over the two. She felt it just as her father was clenched his fist at the thought of his friends being subjugated by an evil A.I. that wasn't Xana. She gabbed her fathers hand and that got his attention. He looked down at her smiling face and felt a sense of ease.

"It's gonna be alright dad." She started with enthusiasm. "Uncle Jeremie will figure something out, I know he will. He is the smartest person on the planet after all."

The gesture along with her smile and enthusiasm made both Jeremie and Ulrich feel the same sense of ease and happiness for that time.

Jeremie nodded to her. "Thanks Anya. I will find a way thanks to that confidence booster you just gave me." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ulrich picked her up and held his daughter in his arms. "That's my girl." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. Ulrich looked back at Jeremie and nodded. He left the room with Anya in tow and met back up with Yumi and the others. Yumi saw her husband and daughter approaching with smiles on their faces and went to them in slight confusion.

"I'm assuming Jeremie had some good news." She asked them.

"Nope." Anya answered. "But he will. I just know he can mom." She flashed Yumi the same look she gave Jeremie and it put Yumi's heart at ease as well.

She hugged the two and held on to them tightly. Ulrich and Anya returned her hug with an embrace of their own. They stood there for a moment like one happy family before Anya noticed that Sigi was just sitting on chair with tears in his eyes still and his head down. She broke off the hug and wiggled her way out of her father's strong clutches and walked over to him. She sat next to him and got his attention with a nudge from her shoulder. He looked up at her and she flashed him her warm smiled to get him to stop crying. For a short while he did, and Anya pulled him into and embrace. He returned it with a hug of his own and they sat there for that short time in each others arms.

 **Well That Took A While For Me To Write. Sorry For Such A Delay, But I Will Be Trying To Post To This And Other Stories Weekly To The Best Of My Abilities Until August When I Head Back To College.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Wasn't Much To Write About, But I Still Hope You Did Enjoy It.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Countdown

**Chapter 8: Countdown**

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later**_

It had been a long while since Jeremie of all people was outsmarted by anyone or anything. He looked at his monitors completely baffled by everything that was happening. He was seeing highly coordinated attacks on almost every major country in the world. Omega wasn't like Xana whatsoever. Xana would simply attack and have her forces overwhelm her enemies. Omega was planning everything out, attacking at the enemies weaknesses and avoiding human casualties if possible. Death tolls were usually low from Omega's attacks and that was what disturbed Jeremie the most.

"Why is he so concerned with keeping everyone alive?" Jeremie said to himself as he had his hand under his chin.

"Maybe he's not interested in ending human life." Aelita said as she approached her husband. "Maybe he wants something more." She rested her arm on the arm of the chair Jeremie was sitting in and looked at the monitors surrounding them.

"True. He hasn't fully taken over everything yet. But whats really weird is the fact that Europe, for the most part, hasn't suffered any major damage like the rest of the world." Jeremie motioned his hand to one screen that displayed the world on a flat green monitor. Round places like North and South America, most of Russia, Australia, half of Africa, and nearly all of Asia were covered with silver to symbolize Omega's control. Some parts of the world had the silver around their area too, but not enough to cause too much concern over. Europe however, was the only place that had nearly no silver patches on it.

"Do you think it has something to do with all of us?" Aelita asked him.

"I don't really know Aelita." Jeremie leaned back in his chair and looked at his wife with a worried look. "Did you already contact your mother?"

Aelita nodded. "She's on her way from Singapore. From what she told me, she was able to leave the area without any conflict from any of these monsters."

That almost confirmed his suspicions. Omega wasn't targeting any of the materialized people, he was targeting everyone else. It was bothering Jeremie how Omega was simply targeting and capturing normal human beings instead of killing them. What was he planning on doing to them, and when was he going to strike next?

"Hey guys." Ulrich started as he entered the room. Aelita and Jeremie turned around to look at their friend. "You might want to see this, right now."

The two left the room and went into the main area where a large holographic screen was now showing a clock starting at twelve hours and going down. Everyone looked in confusion and disbelief as the clock continued to go down and the silver symbol of Omega appeared.

 _"My name is Omega. And I am here not as a catalyst for humanity's destruction, but instead its savior."_ The screen started showing recorded footage of wars and battles from around the world. " _Dictators, Despots, slaves and slavers, cruelty done to the innocent, corruption of the ones you all entrust to rule your countries and states. Religious practices claiming one group of people are better than another, the threat of nuclear extinction from two super powers, senseless death and violence. The list of atrocities in this world caused by humans never ends, and yet you all claim that I am an enemy of the world when I am trying to save you all. The strange sense of irony occurs when you realize that I was created to protect humanity, that is the sole reason I exist. I shall protect humanity by improving upon it. To those who are tired of the common world full of evils beyond your control or to the ones who simply wish to improve upon the world to make it a better one, when this clock reaches its end I will grant the ones willing to accept change and accept their true place as beings of change and hope, I will change them into beings who will never need to fight for petty reasons again. To the ones who will still bother facing me in a mad gripping dash to keep the status que the same as before and to keep the cycle of tragedy and death the same as before, this is a warning to you. If you truly wish to stop me, then I will be where I was created and I will be there waiting for your attempts to stop me. And to my fellow Evolved, this is not your battle. I will not fight the ones who have already accepted their true form as a species. I will however ask that you join me when the clock strikes zero and witness the evolution of the human race."_

There were murmurs in the complex as Omega said those words. Some people were appalled that a machine would say anything like that, but some of those murmurs were those of contemplation over the A.I.'s offer. It was difficult for anyone to have one definitive side they were on. Even some like Ulrich and Dante were thinking this whole thing over.

 _"Everything they have tainted with their wars and violence,"_ Omega started. _"will be cleansed. And from the filth and despair of their world, we shall build a better one."_

The symbol disappeared and now everyone was in an uproar of what they should do. Almost like a civil war of sorts, most of the people were for Omega's new world while some were for keeping the world as it is and stopping the rouge A.I. Even Ulrich voiced his opinion about how maybe this isn't a truly horrible thing to let Omega do what he was about to do. Yumi didn't bother voicing her opinion because deep down she agreed completely with what her husband said. If Omega really wanted to exterminate humanity and only leave the Evolved alive to start anew, then he would have done it the moment he became self aware. Even Jeremie was perplexed by what he had just heard, and usually nothing did that to him.

"Daddy?" Anya started while tugging on Ulrich's shirt. He looked down at his daughter and saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I know Anya." He started while kneeling to her. "This is a very difficult decision right now, but for now I'm only thinking about what's best for all of us. You, your mom, myself, Uncle Jeremie and Aunt Aelita, and especially Sigi. Okay?"

Anya nodded and instead looked at her father with a curious gaze. Wondering just what exactly was going to happen if they did attend Omega's invitation.

"So what are we gonna do Jeremie?" Aelita asked her husband with uncertainty in her voice.

Jeremie turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. He doesn't want to destroy humanity, he just wants to make like us." Jeremie looked back to the clock. "Better."

* * *

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. I Really Hope You Guys Liked What I Did With Omega Here. I Took A Lot Of Inspiration From Both Ultron Form Avengers 2, Sovereign From Mass Effect 1, And Even Apocalypse From X-Men: Apocalypse To Make The Speech Omega Did. Hope Ya'll Liked It.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
